


Malice and Morals

by threeflavouredmute



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Bisexual Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Mentioned Blake Belladonna, Mute Neopolitan (RWBY), Post-Volume 1 (RWBY), Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), References to Depression, Roman Torchwick Lives, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Sad Ruby Rose (RWBY), Volume 1 (RWBY), Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, Yang Xiao Long Being Yang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeflavouredmute/pseuds/threeflavouredmute
Summary: The world didn't end in fire, nor did it end in ice. Meteors didn't hit the earth and the land didn't drown.The end was sudden and came without warning.It didn't matter if you were young or old, whether your semblance was unlocked or not. It didn't care if you were a huntsmen or a huntress, a teacher or a baker, rich or poor.Criminal.. Or hero..
Relationships: Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 15





	Malice and Morals

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya ^^ I just wanted to write this little idea I had. I don't really expect it to take off much.. But if people like it then I'll definitely write more.
> 
> Neo also feels empathy in this fic.. I know she's a killer and a criminal, but I couldn't find much of a way for her to interact with Ruby without wanting to kill her..
> 
> Selectively mute and pansexual Neo. She just wants to love everyone. Possibly future poly relationship Lmao??? Jk.. unless... >.>

The world didn't end in fire, nor did it end in ice. Meteors didn't hit the earth and the land didn't drown.

The end was sudden and came without warning.

It didn't matter if you were young or old, whether your semblance was unlocked or not. It didn't care if you were a huntsmen or a huntress, a teacher or a baker, rich or poor.

Criminal.. or Hero..

It was completely random with who got sick and who stayed healthy, it hit some people quicker than others, but for some it took time, maybe even months after the first case.. There was always a looming thought of 'I could die any day now'. It wasn't an airborne disease, it wasn't through contact or livestock. It didn't matter if they were in solitary confinement or at a crowded concert. It was ingrained into their auras.

First, it started with simple lethargy. People not wanting to move, or roll out of bed, just being lazy and tired. Nothing outstanding and worth noting, but then it got worse.

Their blood turned black and their skin turned white, making each vein and artery visible. Doctors and scientists alike said it was harmless, simple decrease in red blood cells and that the pale complexion made the blood look black by comparison. They said, it would pass.

It didn't.

The first victim hit stage three only a few days after stage two. Their bones started growing spikes, stabbing into their vital organs, piercing their skin until they bled out. The spines didn't stop growing until their Auras shattered from their own bones. Hell, there was even some reports of people growling an acting like animals right before they died.. Like they were becoming Grimm.

Streets were lifeless now.. There wasn't even a police officer to yell at her and chase her for breaking a window.. But there was often screams of bloody murder as yet another person fell victim to the third stage of Malice.

All the things her and her partner used to do for fun and the rush of adrenaline, people were always doing now. Taking money.. Taking food to survive.. Taking so others couldn't have it.. They were doing it wrong. Taking for the sake of having. Taking. Taking. Taking.

Disgusting humans.. They always frown upon a situation until they're in it. 

Sighing quietly, she closed the sliding door of the freezer in the empty convenience store while straightening up. 'No ice cream..' She thought with a pout as she walked around, her heels clicking on the grungy tiles as she searched for anything edible. Picking up a few cans of food and containers of instant coffee, she took off her backpack and silently placed them in before pausing as she heard a quiet creak of the front door opening.

"We have to be quick.." A female voice whispered, as she quickly realized there wasn't one, but two pairs of footsteps.

Caught like a deer in the headlights, she couldn't move for a few seconds. Her eyes slowly trailed up to the mirror in the upper far corner to see a woman with long and unwashed blonde hair thrown into a high pony tail, while a shorter woman stood beside her. The shorter one had unkempt black and red hair with a town red shawl covering her upper body, but leaving the large crimson gun visible on her back.

It took her a few moments, but recognition finally kicked in too late, because by the time she realized who they were, lavender and silver met pink and brown in the reflection of the mirror.

"Neo Politan.." The silver eyed woman whispered breathlessly before slowly turning the corner to come face to face with the former criminal who was struggling to zip up her bag quickly. "You're alive.."

Slowly looking down from the mirror, Neo saw the two women who annoyed her and her partner for far too long. Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long.

Ruby some how still kept some shred of innocence, although now she looked like she could hardly hold that 'oversized gardening tool' of a scythe as her partner called it. Hidden under the red shawl, that Neo was sure used to be her cape, was a thin and scarred body with bandages and gauze placed in multiple areas of revealed skin. She had ditched her corset for a black tank top, and her skirt was replaced with black leggings, although she some how kept her ammo belt and boots.

Yang was slightly thinner than Ruby, and she also looked like she barely had enough strength to even throw a proper punch, let alone fire her gauntlets. The brawler had also switched out her clothing for something more suitable as well. Her shorts were changed to pants and the shirt that once exposed her stomach was instead a long sleeved orange shirt, covered by a brown leather jacket.

Neo couldn't help but look confused at first. 'Why is Yang thinner than Ruby?' She couldn't help but find herself wondering, but she was quickly reminded that Yang and Ruby were sisters. Yang was the eldest and loved Ruby a lot.. So she was giving up more food to her.

Just like Roman did to Neo many years ago..

Against her better judgement, Neo lowered her guard. They weren't after her.. They just wanted food.. They wanted to survive.. and honestly.. Neo couldn't blame them for that. Deep down inside, everyone wants to live after all.

Glancing down at her bag for a moment, she stared at the stuff she had stolen. Many containers of instant coffee and cigars, some fruit and baking ingredients, a few energy drinks and canned food. She gave a sigh before pulling out a can of food. Beans to be exact.

'Why the hell are you doing this?! They're your.. enemies... No.. Not anymore. We can't afford to have enemies... We have plenty of beans anyway.. It's not like Roman will be able to tell..' She debated with herself before hesitantly holding out the can to the two siblings.

Neo watched as their faces went from surprise to confusion in quick succession. She would've almost found it amusing if she wasn't mentally hating herself every moment. The younger sibling went to take a step forward, but Yang stopped her with a hand on her chest. "Ruby. Don't. She has a knife and this is clearly a trap."

It was Neo's turn to look confused, and a little angry at first, because the one time she acts nice, she gets seen as a criminal for trying to.. you know.. SURVIVE. She glanced down at the switch blade sticking out of the pocket of her black pants before sighing silently and dramatically as she made a tossing motion. Once Ruby held her hands out, Neo tossed it and the Red Reaper lunged forward to catch it.

Once it was grasped in between her pale hands, Yang quickly snagged it and inspected it.. Only to blink in confusion. "It's.. Not.. a bomb? It doesn't even have a hole in it.." She murmured before glaring at Neo. "What kind of game is this."

Neo rolled her eyes, pulling her note pad out of her pocket as well as a pen. Quickly sprawling down words, she stepped closer and held it up for view.

"[I can't get mad at you for wanting to survive.]" Ruby read off before looking down at the small woman, with... a gaze Neo couldn't recognize. There was an odd emotion laced within her stare that lacked pity.. Was it.. Thankfulness? It.. looked weird.. It wasn't at all like Neo pictured it would be.

The former criminal cleared her throat and wrote something down before holding it up again, but this time Yang read it aloud. "[Plus, there's plenty more beans at my hideout.. Thankfully people bring food with them when they seek shelter..] You.. Have a shelter..?"

Holding up a thumbs up, the smaller of the three gave a nod before pursing her lips as she realized they wanted a place to stay. Roman.. wouldn't be happy if she brought home cheap cigars AND his nemesis, as well as her older sister.. But then again.. He was living in the same area as a bunch of Faunus with minimal complaints.

Plus.. Roman knew VERY well that Neo had morals when it came to people just wanting to survive.. and she had no reason to kill the two now. 'I don't want to be like the people who denied me help when I was little..' She decided before looking at the former huntresses in training with a fond look, only to being scribbling on her note pad again. This time, instead of holding it out to them, she decided to rip off the page and crumple it up, throwing it at them a second later.

It bounced off of Ruby's forehead and she scrambled to catch It, which seemed more like juggling to Neo, but she didn't react too much. Once the younger sibling unraveled It, she began reading it off.

"[Yeah. The warehouses outside of Vale have become a shelter for not only me and Roman, but the White Fang as well. You can come if you want.. But we have rules and I don't think Roman will be very happy. But at least you'll have some food and a roof over your head.]" Ruby murmured softly, her voice becoming a higher pitch by the second with excitement before she looked over at Yang, her eyes shining like silver coins. "Yang! We won't be alone anymore! Please.. We have to go!"

Unfortunately for Ruby, Yang seemed a little skeptical still. "Hey short stack.. How do we know you won't kill us?" Neo had to bite her tongue and hold her self back from rolling her eyes as she scribbled down another note and tossed it at them.

Ruby grabbed it successfully this is time and began to read it off. "[Killing you would have no meaning at this point. All I can say is that we have rules that must be followed.  
1\. Stealing food or supplies for yourself or other people out side of the shelter is grounds for immediate death or getting kicked out. (Depends how much you steal)  
2\. You will most likely be starting out at the very bottom. So you'll have to go on scouting missions and train with the rest of us.  
3\. We can only hold up to a hundred people with only five warehouses. We have ten empty spots left in our group, so if you want any of your friends to join and it exceeds the one hundred mark, you're free to kill a lower faction White Fang member but at least ask permission from us first.  
4\. We need a signature from you both saying that you won't break any of our rules, and if you do, you're okay with letting us either kill you or kick you out.  
Deal?]"

".......That's It?"


End file.
